


A Discovery in Plain Sight

by my_dear_man



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, why sleep when you can cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: It was after midnight and the saloon was empty. Conseil witnessed something he was not supposed to during that night.
Relationships: Pierre Aronnax/Capitaine Nemo | Pierre Aronnax/Captain Nemo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Discovery in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what happened. I just wanted to write self gratuitous smut and then it turned into something else but hey, can't complain. Hope you guys find it nice and steamy though. (I think I just broke Conseil. My sweet summer child, I am truly sorry!)
> 
> Update: I polished a few things to flesh out the characters. Other than that, things look good!

I must have fallen asleep judging by the darkness that surrounds me. The only light that penetrated the saloon was the bright reflections of the moonlight bouncing from the waves above, creating a pattern of light which resembles the motion of the sea. Those soft patterns danced gracefully across the room and instantly, I was lost in a trance. I rubbed at my heavy eyes, yawning and stretching my limbs to chase away the groggy feeling that a person will feel when he has awakened from a long nap. Suddenly, I remembered my master and my friend, Ned Land. The ticking clock on the wall revealed to me that it was half-past midnight. I stared at the window panels that separated me from the deep ocean, unsure of the Nautilus’s current location and its bounded course, but I couldn’t care less. As long as I was travelling with Monsieur, I shall be forever content with wherever I am.

I stumbled off the settee as the piles of books that surrounded me dropped noisily on the floor. I realised that I was memorising the different classifications of _Malacostraca_ (Crustaceans) as I turned a page of an illustrated diagram of several _astacidea,_ _brachyura and caridea._ They were marvellous creatures indeed with strong shells and juicy meat when cooked. I picked up the books and stacked them neatly on the side table.

I was about to head towards my cabin when the door leading to the vessel’s hallway opened abruptly with a groan. Struck with panic, I ducked to hid myself behind a sofa, fearing that I might encounter the stone-cold commander of this submarine, Captain Nemo. I discovered that I was equally fascinated and terrified by that nameless man ever since our imprisonment aboard the Nautilus. In the half-illuminated saloon, I heard the sound of unsteady footsteps and laboured breaths. I remained unmoving but a strange sense of curiosity filled my mind as if entreating me to catch a glimpse of those strange noises being made.

Carefully, I peered from behind my hiding spot and saw two figures, wrapped in a tight embrace whilst being completely oblivious to the world around them. My eyes widened and my heart quickened upon seeing their faces. It was Monsieur Aronnax and Captain Nemo! I placed my hand upon my mouth to stifle a gasp of surprise. I watched with confusion as Captain Nemo laid his lips upon my master’s mouth which caused Monsieur to gasp in surprise by a kiss so soft and sudden. I saw how he held my master with such reassuring tenderness and care that the smaller man instantaneously melted into his arms.

They kissed again, frantic and urgent this time with sounds of wet lips and bold tongues being brushed against one another. They continued this act for quite some time with hands busily exploring every inch of each other’s clothed body with a singular focus. I listened to the sounds of my master’s soft groans and the captain’s strained voice as he calls out to him.

“Pierre,” whispered the nameless man. 

As he said those words, it struck me deeply. Never in all my life have I heard a single man or woman utter my master's Christian name. I cannot deny that Monsieur has colleagues and friends which he regards them as brothers but never does he intend to remain close with anyone. If anything, he chooses his work over any social gatherings or invitations made by ladies who took fancy on him. Like a lonely hermit crab, bound by his intense thirst for knowledge that it eventually drove him deeper inside his shell and away from society, only to indulge of the things which he truly loves; the untouched mysteries of the sea and the creatures that inhabit it. But now, there was another.

Monsieur stood silent, only his pale green eyes never wavered in front of the captain. The taller man brushed Monsieur's dishevelled brown hair as he leaned close, whispering into his ears. What was said at that time, I could not tell. That was between them and only them. I noticed the same patterns danced more brightly now within the room as if the ocean somehow reflected the overwhelming emotions of Captain Nemo and Professor Pierre Aronnax. I saw the devotion written on their faces as clear as daylight that they had no intentions of stopping the first kindles of a fire.

Captain Nemo unbuttoned my master’s jacket, letting it slip past his shoulder and finally landing on the floor between his feet. His mouth was swiftly upon the smaller man’s bared throat, kissing, biting and licking with every opportunity he could seize on those warm freckled skin. Meanwhile, my master seems to enjoy receiving these kisses as much as Captain Nemo enjoys giving it to him. Monsieur tried his best to unbutton the captain’s blue navy uniform with shaky hands and half-lidded eyes, albeit unsuccessfully. An unexpected moan, loud enough to even startle me, passed through Monsieur's swollen lips. I moved closer to observe the cause of such a strong reaction.

I saw the captain’s hand between the smaller man’s trouser legs which caused him to thrust uncontrollably in search of friction which he desperately craves. I could not hide my astonishment when I noticed the bulge between the captain’s legs were twice as big as my master. They continued rubbing each other’s pricks through their trousers as the air in the room thickened with the heady scent of arousal. Their laboured pants, in the end, dissolved into soft moans and whimpers while the quest to rid themselves of every piece of clothing continued without hesitation. Monsieur's trembling hips rocked frantically against the captain’s strong thigh, unable to control the urgency in his voice.

“Please, captain. A-Ah..”

“Yes, my dear Pierre. Don’t stop for my sake.”

I was absolutely enraptured by this unfiltered passion being put on display by my master and the captain of this vessel. The sight, sound and even smell of their intense engagement sent a thrill of adrenaline within me. I realised my body felt hot and strange, a sensation which has rarely occurred to me. Looking down, I could no longer ignore the effect that it had on me, especially the growing hardness between my legs. I was no youth addled schoolboy who knew not the slightest idea of human intercourse. I’ve read many books and met various people. The loud and good-humoured Canadian was one of them. Yet, the topic of sex did not particularly interest me, whether it be between the same or opposite gender. It was hardly anything special, much less exciting. Sex is the reproductive act done by humans and rutting beasts to avoid the possibility of extinction, was it not? However, this was different because this was _my master_ whom I cherished and admire deeply ever since he took me under his wing when I was a mere sickly boy. The very person I would lay my life down when the situation demanded it. My only existence was to serve him, to protect him, to admire him from afar. Conseil, the ever-loyal servant.

This only moment, I have never seen him so far gone with lustful pleasure and will likely never see it again. Captain Nemo, the only man worthy of this privilege and he will wake slowly in the morning to the picture of a sleeping professor with red marks covering his neck and back, smiling into the pillows as he imagines the nights to come. 

A wave of jealousy roared within my aching heart as I took out my straining prick and started to tug at it with purpose but I remained cautious to be unheard. I strained my ears to listen to their whispers of love-struck endearments while letting my imagination run wild.

_I will never be worthy enough to receive your love, Master, but at least, let me imagine what it would be like, to feel your hands upon my heated skin, to hear you call out my name, to feel you come apart at the seams. Just as you are doing with Captain Nemo._

I closed my eyes and surrendered myself to these emotions, pushing me completely into oblivion.

Monsieur and Captain Nemo settled themselves on the wide settee, the very same spot which I have taken my nap. They were fully naked now with hanging mouths and sweat-damp skin. They were so close to where I was currently hiding that it heightened my senses tenfold! Captain Nemo was on top of Monsieur and in between his open legs. He observed admiringly at the way the smaller man’s face and chest were flushed scarlet from their passionate kisses. I could see a smile play across my master’s lips as he brought his hands to cup at Captain Nemo’s face, pulling him fervently into a slow kiss and pushing past the locks of his raven black hair from the captain's eyes.

I pressed my lips to conceal the noises threatening to escape me. My toes curled when I saw Captain Nemo fished out a small vial from his discarded trouser pockets. The liquid was translucent in colour resembling those of mucus, possibly extracted from a sea creature.

“Pierre. I must know for certain that you desire this. I will not proceed if this act frightens you. I shall never forgive myself if I have tainted something so pure and intimate as a lover’s first night,” said the captain. The usual cold and composed facade of the captain finally breaking away to reveal a different person entirely. As if the walls which he has spent years building to conceal his weakness, crumbled into dust.

“Oh, Nemo. I have no doubt within this heart of mine. I truly desire you as much as a woman desires a man. I can not express this feeling…this ache for me to be closer to you. I love you, Nemo. Let us be together now."

The declaration of my master’s love to the captain set the waves in motion. Captain Nemo covered his fingers with the contents of the vial. Cautiously, he slipped his fingers in the smaller man’s tight orifice simultaneously causing Monsieur to buck his hips at the unfamiliar intrusion but Captain Nemo continued in slow thrusts. I marvelled at how they took their time with each other, neither of them rushing to complete their pleasures nor did they grew tired of the tedious task at hand. Captain Nemo was patient through the whole proceedings as he soothed and comforted my master underneath him while gifting him kisses as a means of encouragement. Meanwhile, Monsieur was determined to be ready to receive the captain’s member. He took long breathes and wiggled deeper onto the captain’s slick digits, urging himself to release the obvious tension he felt. Soon, Monsieur Pierre grew increasingly restless as he thrashed, squirmed, and moaned at every movement of the captain's fingers. 

“I-I think I’m read- Ah! I’m ready. I need you, Nemo. My insides are on fire. Ah, my prick. It’s been leaking for a while. Can you touch it? Soothe its weeping as you enter me.”

“Y-Yes! Dear God, you are a spectacle. I would give the entire treasures that lay beneath the ocean bed if it means you will be happy here with me.”

"Nemo. No gold, treasure or the whole lost city of Atlantis would compare to your kindness, your brilliance, your empathy. It simply pales in comparison to you, my love." 

They groaned in unison once Captain Nemo managed to fit his thick member into the smaller man’s loosened opening. I, too, was delirious with lust at the sight of them conjoined together as one being and their loving exchange of words fueled me further. The captain sank further into Monsieur’s arse which earned him a gasping cry from his lover, his hands leaving marks on the captain's back. They rocked slowly at first, wishing only to relish every single feeling of this intimate coupling had to offer as if they feared this act should be their last. Gradually, the two picked up speed and the slapping sounds of wet skins inflamed me, I started to tug faster at my oozing prick with thighs trembling from holding back for this long. I imagined what it must feel like being buried inside my Monsieur, what it might feel like if we were to switch places and he was the one taking his pleasure from me! I spent profusely on my handkerchief, smothering my cries into my hand. I observed Monsieur moaning aloud to each pounding motion as Captain Nemo rubbed at his weeping prick in time with the movements. The taller man grunted and groaned while his eyes never left his lover as it shined brilliantly amidst the dancing blue hues of the ocean light. They continued for a few minutes before finally, I noticed the captain’s shaking figure whilst he rocked faster within my master who also seemed to be nearing the inevitable climax.

“Pierre! I’m close. May I spill inside you?”

“_Ah!_ Y-Yes! Spend inside me, please. Claim me, _ah_, claim me as yours!"

My master climaxed with a shudder as he threw his head back in a silent cry, his legs clutched at the captain's hips in a bruising grip. Captain Nemo gasped his lover's name with abandonment while his face lay buried in the crooks of Monsieur's neck. Their seeds dripping onto damp skin, the two of them struggling to recover from the raw feeling of their intense coupling. Monsieur was the first to break the silence that lapsed between them.

"You have no limits, sir. Even in bed," Monsieur broke off into laughter and continued, "...you amaze me. Every single part of you is a wonder."

Captain Nemo rested his forehead against my master's, their noses touched timidly to one another with eyes that shone brighter than the moonlight above, he uttered in a tiny voice that nearly escaped me.

"You sing me praises, Pierre. Yet, you do not realize of your own beauty. Have you no idea how greatly your expressions and enthusiasm effect me? Your relentless passion for my adopted country and the genuine love that you have shown throughout this journey. You are kind in your own words, they comfort even me, who has long abandoned the warmth of another kindered spirit such as you, my Pierre."

"Nemo."

They lay in each other's embrace in silence with no intentions of separating too soon as if they were contemplating the significance of what they have just done. Or maybe, they simply wish to let the night pass slowly together in each other's arms.

Captain Nemo eventually climbed off from the settee, he moved towards the piles of their discarded clothing, using his shirt to clean the remains of their spilled seed before it dried. I realised that Monsieur was already soundly asleep but it did not stop the captain from cleaning his sleeping lover. After he was done, the captain walked towards the door which lead him to my master's cabin with his hands carrying the dirtied clothes. 

I held my breath and ducked further into the shadows, silently praying he would not notice my presence. Luckily, he passed by me without a glance. As soon as the door slid shut, I took off my shoes to avoid my footsteps from being heard and dashed to the door that will lead me into the empty hallways. I was careful to open and close the door. Should the captain find out of my presence during their most intimate and private of acts, I would have been fed to the sharks.

I entered my cabin and I saw my Canadian friend who was already snoring peacefully in his dreams. I climbed into bed but sleep felt farther than ever before. I played those images in my head and saw how deeply Monsieur's admiration for the captain was rooted in his soul, and that I must surrender before my poor heart breaks more than it should. I have to accept that Monsieur loves the captain dearly and that I will be supportive of him regardless. Suddenly, I remembered Ned Land's plan to escape from this underwater prison and each time they pursued this idea, my master would be the first person to object with the excuse that it would be extremely dangerous and risky without the submarine nearing any sort of land. As I laid in my bed, I understood why Monsieur was always anxious when it came to the discussion of escaping the Nautilus. 

It is because he never wants to leave, and why should he? He has found a person whom he cherishes above all else and the thought of forever abandoning the captain is a though so painful to him.

And yet, what will happen? Are we to remain here inside the Nautilus's captivity for the rest of our lives just as Captain Nemo? Are we to never again live among humanity, abandoning the feel of earth and skies altogether to become men of seas, just as the crew of this submarine chose their fate? Or perhaps, Monsieur will leave me and Ned Land to live freely as he wishes alongside Captain Nemo in an endless adventure across the seven seas of the world.

I do not know and time will only tell me the answers. I left these uncertainties for tomorrow's worries but for now, I closed my eyes and dreamt of dancing lights on the ocean floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos and let me know what you think :)  
I really am curious if this turned out well or if this might be better left inside a burning trashcan.


End file.
